Taran and the Magic Cauldron (1991) credits
Opening Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Titles * "Taran and the Magic Cauldron" Ending Credits * Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II * Directed by: Ted Berman, Richard Rich * Producer: Joe Hale * Executive Producer: Ron Miller * Based on the Chronicles of Prydan Series by: Lloyd Alexander * Story: David Jonas, Al Wilson, Vance Gerry, Roy Morita, Ted Berman, Peter Young, Richard Rich, Art Stevens, Joe Hale, Mark Zaslove * Music: Elmer Bernstein * Starring the Voice Talents of: ** Grant Bardsley as Taran ** Susan Sheridan and Marisa Leal as Eilonwy ** Freddie Jones as Dallben ** Nigel Hawthrone as Fflewddur ** Arthur Malet as King Eldilleg ** John Byner as Gurgi and Doli ** Lindsay Rich, Brandon Call, Gregory Levinson and Brian Harvey as Fairfolk ** Eda Reiss Merin as Orddu ** Adele Malis Morey as Orwen ** Billie Hayes as Orgoch ** Phil Fondacaro as Creeper ** Pat Fraley as Gwythaints ** Peter Renaday, James Almanzar, Wayne Allwine, Phil Fondacaro, Steve Hale, Phil Nibbelink and Jack Laing as Henchmen ** Candy Candido as The Horned King's Guards ** John Hurt as The Horned King * Additional Dialogue by: Rosemary Anne Sisson and Roy Edward Disney * Prologue Narrated by: John Huston * Animation Director: Milt Kahl * Animators: Andreas Deja, Phil Nibbelink, Hendel Butoy, Steven Gordon, Dale Baer, Doug Krohn, Ron Husband, Shawn Keller, Jay Jackson, Mike Gabriel, Barry Temple, Philip Young, Tom Ferriter, John Lasseter, Jesse Cosio, Ruben Aquino, Ruben Procopio, Cyndee Whitney, Viki Anderson, George Scribner, David Block, Mark Henn, Charlie Downs, Terry Harrison, Sandra Borgmeyer, David Pacheco, Randy Cartwright, Ed Gombert, Glen Keane, Chris Buck, Will Finn, Jerry Rees, Chuck Harvey, Dan Haskett, Mark Kausler, Bob Carlson, Virgil Ross, Brad Bird, Don Patterson, Volus Jones, Lester Kline, Al Coe, Ken Southworth, Bill Justice, Henry Selick * Key Coordinating Animator: Walt Stanchfield * Effects Animators: Don Paul, Barry Cook, Mark Dindal, Ted Kierscey, Jeff Howard, Kelvin Yasuda, Patricia Peraza, Bruce Woodside, Scott Santoro, Kimberly Knowlton, Glenn Chaika, Allen Gonzales, Jack Boyd * Art Direction: Don Griffith * Layout: Don Griffith, Guy Vasilovich, Dan Hansen, Glenn Vilppu, William Frake III, Gary M. Eggleston, Michael A. Peraza Jr. * Color Styling: James Coleman * Background: Donald Towns, Kathleen Swain, Brian Sebern, Tia Kratter, John Emerson, Lisa Keene, Andrew Phillipson, Phil Phillipson * Character Design: Andreas Deja, Mike Ploog, Phil Nibbelink, Al Wilson, David Jonas, Milt Kahl * Key Clean-Up Artists: Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Dave Suding, Fujiko Miller, Chuck Williams, Isis Thomson, M. Flores Nichols, Lureline Weatherly, Martin Korth, Wesley Chun * Executive in Charge of Production: Edward Hansen * Production Manager: Don Hahn * Assistant Directors: Mark Hester, Terry Noss, Timothy O'Donnell, Randy Paton * Picture and Sound Effects Editors: James Melton, Jim Koford, Armetta Jackson * Sound Effects Designer: Mike McDonough * Sound Effects: Paul Holzborn, Wayne Allwine * Sound Editors: George Fredrick, David M. Horton, George Probert, Roger Sword * ADR Editors: Beth Bergeron, Al Maguire * ADR Editor (Swedish Verison): Tomas Krantz * Foley Mixer: Greg Orloff * Foley Artist: John Roesch * Re-Recording Mixers: Richard Portman, Nick Alphin, Frank C. Regula * Music Scoring Mixer: Shawn Murphy * Re-Recorded at: International Recording * Sound Post Production: Joe Phillips Productions, Inc. * Sound Supervisor: Bob Hathaway * Orchestrations by: Elmer Bernstein, Peter Bernstein, Patrick Russ * Additional Orchestrations by: Alexander Courage * Music Score Performed by: The Utah Symphony Orchestra * Additional Music by: Marc Bonilla * Music Editor: Kathy Durning * Music Supervisor: Jay Lawton * Supervising Music Editors: Leonard A. Engel, Jack Wadsworth * Musicians: Tom Boyd: Oboe Soloist, Peter Davies: Trombone, George Doering: Instrumenal, Cynthia Millar: Ondes Martinot Solo, Ethmer Roten, James Walker & Louise Di Tullio: Flute, James Thatcher: French Horn, Don Williams: Percussion * Music Copyist: Mark Graham * Music Preparation: Bob Borestein, Norman Corey, Steven L. Smith, Joe Zimmerman * Music Contractors: Sandy De Crescent, Regnal Hall * Chrous: Elin Carlson * Singer: Sally Stevens * Music Recording Studio: Evergreen Recording Studios * Special Photographic Effects: Philip Meador, Ron Osenbaugh, Bill Kilduff * Additional Animation: Kathy Zielinski, Sue DiCicco, Jill Colbert, Richard Hoppe, Kevin Wurzer, Dave Brain, Sylvia Mattinson, Maurice Hunt * Additional Story Contributions: Tony Marino, Steve Hulett, Mel Shaw, Burny Mattinson, John Musker, Ron Clements, Doug Lefler * Animation Consultant: Eric Larson * Assistant Layout: David Dunnet, Karen Keller, Greg Martin, Kurt Anderson, Carol Holman Grosvenor, Frank Frezzo, Edward L. Ghertner * Assistant Animators - (In Alphabetial Order): Tony Anselmo, Debra Armstrong, Jane Baer, Dorthea Baker, Philo Barnhart, Bill Berg, Ben Burgess, Reed Cardwell, Brian Clift, Jesus Cortes, Susan I. Craig, Rick Farmiloe, Gail Finkeldei, June Fujimoto, Michael Giaimo, Leslie Gorin, Terrey Hamada, Ray Harris, Joe Lanzisero, Jeffrey Lynch, Michael McKinney, Jim Mitchell, Brett Newton, Matthew O'Callaghan, Gilda Palinginis, Phil Phillipson, David Pruiksma, Lenord Robinson, Natasha Selfridge, Toby Shelton, David Stephan, Russ Stoll, George Sukara, Larry White * Assistant Effects Animators: Gail Finkeldei, Tom Hush, Joe Lanzisero, Rolando Mercado, Steve Starr, John Tucker * Breakdown Artists: Sue Adnopoz, Anthony DeRosa, Barbara DeRosa, Denise Ford, Edward Goral, Tina Grusd, Christine Liffers, Elyse Pastel, Kaaren Spooner, Louis Tate, Peggy Tonkonogy, Jane Tucker, Maria Ramocki-Rosetti, Stephan Zupkas * Effects Breakdown Artists: Ed Coffey, Peter Gullerud, Christine Harding * Animation Camera Supervisor: Peter Anderson * Animation Camera: Jim Pickel, Ed Austin, John Aardal, Errol Aubry, Frank Tompkins, Brandy Whittington, James Catania, Paul Wainess, Kieran Mulgrew, Roy Harris, Jere Kepenek, Niel Viker, Steve Hale, Brian Holechek, Rick Taylor, Dan Bunn, Peter McEvoy, Rob Maine * Inbetween Artists: Kelly Asbury, Stephen Hickner, Michael Horowitz, Mona Hosbior, Eillen Lambert, Robert Minkoff, Alex Topete, Frans Vischer * Effects Inbetween Artists: Vicki Banks, Esther Barr, Dave Bossert, Gary Trousdale * Blue Sketch Artists: Roxy Novotny-Steven, Cathy Zar * Storyboard Artist: Peter Young * Airbrush: John Emerson * Conceptuals: Tim Burton, Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * Concept Design: Michael A. Peraza, Jr. * CGI Animator: Lem Davis * Ink and Paint Manager: Becky Fallberg * Animation Check: Janet Bruce, Karen Paat, Lisa Poitevint, Jill Stirdvant, Mavis Shafer * Color Model Artists: Sylvia Roemer, Brigitte Strother, Debbie Jorgensberg, Ann Paeff * Cel Painters: Daryl Carstensen, Michelle Urbano * Xerox/Animation Photo Transfer: Bill Branzer, Carmen Sanderson, Dede Faber, Jean Pierre Gagnon, Raffi Koumashian, Robyn Roberts, Bert Wilson * Xerox: Janet Rea, Diana Dixon * Effects Photo Transfer: Bernie Gagliano * Computer Generated Graphics: Image West, Ltd. * Key Xerox Processor: Charlene D. Miller * Key Xerox Checkers: Margaret Trindade, Darlene Kanagy, Cherie Miller, Tatsuko Deramirez, Maria Fenyvesi * Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Kitty Schoentag, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Ink and Paint: Phyllis Bird * Inking: Diana Dixon, Eleanor Dahlen, Gina Wootten * Painting: Gretchen Albrecht, Ginni Mack, Penny Campsie, Karen Comella, Madlyn O'Neill, Paulino García DeMingo, Diana Dixon, Saskia Raevouri, Auril Thompson, Eadie Hofmann * Final Check: Hortensia Casagran, Wilma Baker, Robin Police * Paint Lab: Dodie Roberts, Betty Stark, Ray Owens * Paint Check: Saskia Raevouri * Scene Planning: Dave Thomson, Don Bourland, Brian LeGrady, Bob Mills, Rick Sullivan, Glenn Higa * Assistant Editor: Scot Scalise * Optical Effects: Available Light * Titles: Walt Disney Productions * Title Graphics: Ed Garbert * End Title Design: David Jonas * Post Artist: John Alvin * Marketing Consultant: Craig Miller * Motion Control Photography: Richard Mosier * Video Illustrator: Rick Law * Publicist: Howard E. Green * Production Secretaries: Lorraine Davis, Charlene Rogers * Administrative Supervisor: Joanne Phillips * Administrative Office Staff: Phyllis Losie, Susan Vessiny * Production Coordinators: Joseph Morris, Dennis Edwards, Ronald Rocha * Still Camera: Dave Spencer * Color Timer: Phil Hetos * Art Props: Dale Alexander * Animation Produced by: Walt Disney Feature Animation * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * No. 27724 Motion Picture Association of America * Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters * Color by Technicolor® * © Copyright MCMLXXXV The Walt Disney Company · All Rights Reserved * Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos * Amblin Entertainment * Walt Disney Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Silver Screen Partners II Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Rated PG Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation